Our Song
by MonStErScLosEt
Summary: This is a short Multi Chap about Sonny and Chad's relationship as a couple. Based on the Song Our Song By Taylor Swift. Channy! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, This is my new Multi-Chap Called Our Song. Yes, Its based off of Taylor Swift's Song, Our Song. I must let you know its not very long. But, it will be be good. I hope... Well, lets get on with it!**

_"I dedicate this chapter to _**_love channy 5678, _**_because she has been PM'ing me , saying she loves my stories, soooo, I will dedicate this chapter to her. YOU ROCK!_

Chapter 1

I was in my room, writing in my journal, when I heard a knock on the door. I got on my blue blarmy, (blanket with arms) and slumped down the stairs. I finally got to the door, and smiled when I saw who was on the other end.

"Hey Sonshine. Can I come in?" Chad, my boyfriend asked me, giving me a sheepish grin.

"Hmm, let me think about it...Sure." I teased, opening the door.

He swiftly walked in and gave me a big hug.

"Do you wanna go walk to the ice cream shop downtown?" He asked me.

"Sure, let me go get dressed first." I said, running upstairs to get dressed.

I got on a pair of black skinny jeans, with a purple flowery blouse. I quickly curled my black hair into little ringlets and ran down the stairs.

"Ready?" Chad asked, smiling.

"Yep!"

We both ran out the back door, **slamming the screen door** behind us. We walked, hand in hand, until we finally reached the destination. I opened the door of the ice cream shop, and the little bell dinged in the process. We both walked up to the counter and eyed up the menu, before we knew what we wanted.

"Let me guess, you are getting the Peanut butter cup sundae, with hot fudge on top?" Chad questioned, giving me a grin.

"Yes, and your going to get the triple chocolate sundae with hot caramel on top, if I'm not mistaken." I replied.

"We know each other too well." He chuckled.

I laughed, as I made the order to the cashier, named Marie. Yes, I know her name. She is in all of my classes at school. She smiled, then quickly had the people in the back, hand us our ice cream.

"That will be $6.50 please." Marie said with a smile.

I was about to give her the money, when Chad butt in, and insisted on paying for it. He's so sweet.

We got a booth, and started to eat our ice cream.

"Thanks Chad." I mumbled, ice cream in my mouth.

"Your welcome, M'lady." He grinned.

I laughed at his little nickname for me, and we talked the whole rest of the time.

"Hey, kids. We're closing up shop. Get out, please." The manager said with no expression on his face.

We just laughed and ran out the door, **slamming it behind us.**

When we got back to my house, it was already surprisingly 9:30.

"Bye Chad, see yah tomorrow." I said, giving him a hug.

"Bye Sonshine." He replied, as he walked into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the next chapter to Our Song! It might be long or short. We will find out!**

_"I dedicate this chapter to IamStarStruck4u for listening to my ideas for her story! U are amazing girl, this chapters for you!"_

Once Chad left, I decided to go upstairs to write in my journal. I skipped up the stairs and first, walked into my mom's room. She was sitting in bed, watching her favorite show, Glee. (**Ha ha, anyone reading this a Gleek fan? Tell me, cause I will dedicate the next chapter to you! Ha ha, Glee is one of my favorite shows! Okay, back to the story!)**

"Oh, hey Sonny! How was your day with Chad?" She asked.

"Oh, it was really fun. We went and got ice cream at the ice cream shop downtown." I chirped.

"Oh, well good, I'm glad you had fun. I'm gonna hit the sack, so I'll see you tomorrow." My Mom yawned.

"Oh, okay. Night." I closed the door behind her, knowing she only wanted to get back to her Glee.

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed with the purple bedspread. I took out my journal and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today I went to The ice cream shop downtown with Chad. It was so much fun! I got a peanut butter cup sundae with hot fudge on top. Chad got a triple chocolate sundae with hot caramel on top. It was funny, because we both knew what each other were gonna get. I really think that I love him. He is so sweet, so charming. He really cares about me, like no one else, even my best friend, Lucy does. I think he is the one I want to be with forever, but sometimes things don't go as planned. We'll just have to wait and see._

_* Sonny _*** :)**

When I was done writing, I heard a **tapping sound on my window**. I got up off my bed, and saw Chad, throwing rocks at my window.

"Chad! What are you doing?" I whisper screamed.

"I was bored. Want to go somewhere?" He asked me from outside my window.

"Are you crazy? My Mom would chop both of our heads off and nail them on the wall if **I sneak** **out this late**!" I cried.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Come on? Please?" He whined.

"Fine." I said, realizing I gave up, again.

"Fine." He shot back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, were so good." He snickered.

I rolled my brown eyes at him, and quietly tip toed down the stairs. I slipped on my tan slide on shoes and put my light purple jacket on. I then quickly slid the back screen door open, and ran to go meet Chad, who was still by my window.

"Oh, there you are. Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep! Lets go!" I cheered.

We both walked to his blue jeep, and I climbed into the passenger side. He started the engine slowly, and we drove off into the night.

"I can't believe** I'm sneaking out this late**!" I told him, shivering.

"Ha ha, well you better believe it. Cause, you are." He chuckled.

Once the car slowed to a stop, we arrived at our destination.

"Chad, where are we?" I asked, confused on where the heck we were.

"Come on, you'll see."

We walked from the car, and onto...sand?

"Chad, are we at the beach?" I asked.

"Yes." He simply said.

"I'll race ya to the pier!"

Then All of a sudden, we both bolted down the beach, barefoot in the sand. Of course, Chad had to beat me there. Well, guys I guess are just genially faster than girls. Its a fact.

After all the running, we both cuddled up on the sand and watched the stars.

"The sky is beautiful tonight." I sighed, snuggling closer to Chad's chest.

"Not as beautiful as you, though." He smiled.

"Aww, your so sweet!" I cooed.

"I love you." He said, for the first time since we've been dating.

I froze, I was shocked that he said it, but then responded.

"I love you too."

He smiled, and I knew that we'd be together for a long while.

**Well, there you have it! Chapter 2! Tomorrow I might put up chapter 3. It all depends on how many reviews I get... Well, anyways bye!**

** _Channylove12349 has just terminated from this chapter, and is moving on to something else really boring._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Fanfiction friends! This is Chapter three of Our Song! I hope you are liking the story so far! I am actually having bunches of fun just writing it! Well, anyways, onto the story!**

_"I dedicate this chapter to x0xalexis8 for being a huge Gleek fan, Just like me! Plus, she loves Finchel, (Finn and Rachel), so that makes me even more happy. Your awesome!"_

After our long night at the beach, I finally got home at 2:00 in the morning. I hugged Chad goodbye, and slumped into the house. When I got in, I slammed the door, forgetting that my Mom didn't know I was gone.

"ALLISON MUNROE!" My Mom screamed, storming down the stairs, like an elephant.

Oh shoot.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked, shyly.

"Do you even notice what time it is?" She sneered.

"Ummmmm-"

"2:00 in the freaking morning! Where were you that was so important at 2:00 in the morning?" She yelled.

"T-Taking t-the t-trash out?" I said as a question by accident.

"Go to bed! I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses." She sighed.

I sprinted up the stairs and into my bedroom. I slammed the door and hopped into my bed. Just before I was going to turn of the lamp, My phone started mooing. I looked at the caller ID and it read...Chad?

"Why are you calling me at 2:00 In the morning?" I groaned, tiredly, wanting to go to bed.

"Can't sleep. Need someone to talk to." He replied, groggily.

"Couldn't you of just called Skyler or Ferguson?" I questioned.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I wanted to talk to Sonny Munroe. There." He stated.

"Well, I can't really talk to you right now,** Cause it's late, and My Mom doesn't know I'm talking to you**, so I'll get in trouble." I yawned.

"Oh please, pretty please, with a gummy bear on top?" He whined.

"Isn't the phrase 'Cherry' on top?" I giggled.

"Yeah, but the CDC hates cherries, so I say Gummy bear on top." He replied.

"You're such a dork." I laughed quietly.

"Yes, but I am YOUR dork." He said.

"Aww, your so sweet...Like a gummy bear." I chirped.

"Ha ha, thanks." He chuckled.

We talked and talked for about two full hours, about random stuff, like gummy bears, where gummy bears are made, what's are favorite candy, Why do we like that candy, and so on. Just then, I heard footsteps In the phone.

"Oh shoot, **my Mom's coming, and Its like 4:00 In the morning! Really late**! I'm gonna be killed!" He rambled through the phone.

"Oh, well you better go then!" I said to him.

Before I could say anything further, he hung up. I laughed at his reactions and realized that it was 4:00 in the morning. I need to get to bed. I got on some pajama pants and shirt and scrambled into bed. I turned off the light, and closed my eyes to go to bed. Just then, my phone buzzed. Someone had texted me. Of course it was Chad. It read,

_To: Sonny_

_ From: Chad_

_ Hey Sonshine. Just wanna tell you goodnight, and that I love you. Phew, that was a close on back there. I told my mom I must have been sleep talking. Ha ha, she went along with it. Well, anyways, Night Hun. Don't let the bedbugs paralyze! Ha ha, just kidding. Night,_

_ 3 Chad 3_

I smiled at his text, and set my phone back on the dresser. I closed my eyes, all of the sudden afraid of bedbugs. Darn you Chad. I sighed and thought,

"Well, you gotta love em'."

**Well, hope you liked this chapter! The first one to review this chapter, gets a shout out in the next chapter! Later!**

_**"Channylove12349 has terminated from this chapter, and is leaving to go to her fathers." **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry I haven't been updating in a couple of days. That is because I have just gotten back from up north yesterday, then had school and homework today. Oh Joy! Well anyways, I really hope you are enjoying this story! **

** "Now presenting Chad, who is gonna start the story for you guys!"**

**Bold: Me**

Normal: Chad

Hey, It's Chad! Check out The So Random! Premiere This Sunday! You can watch me go all crazy, as I play the role of Fred on Wheel of Fortune! Well, anyways, Channylove12349 does NOT own SWAC. But, according to her, she now owns So Random!, which is so not true!

**Yes it is! My Mommy told me so!**

Yeah, and I was born underwater and was raised by a squid!

**Well that explains just about everything.**

Your Mean!

**Ha ha I know, Deal with it. ;)**

Ugh! Anyways on to the story...(silently cries to himself)

_"__I dedicate this chapter to DannySamLover20 for reviewing every single chapter so far! You are pretty amazing for keeping up with me for this long. :0 Ha ha, just kidding. That's what my friends say. Well, you officially are frigging_**_ amazing!_**

I woke up at about 12:30, when My phone mooed. Ugh! I slouched over the bed, and grabbed my phone. It had a text message sign. I was for sure it was from Chad, until I saw that It was from...Mom? It read,

_To: Sonny _

_ From: Mother_

_ Hey sweetie, I left to go to work early, so you are all alone for the day. Please, no parties while I'm gone, and NO Boys in the house without my permission first. Love you!_

_ Mom 3_

I laughed at her message, and went downstairs to eat breakfast, or well practically lunch, since it is almost 1:00 in the afternoon. I grabbed a white mini bagel, spread cinnamon swirl cream cheese on it and plopped down on the couch to watch some old fashion TV. Just as I shoved the bagel in my mouth, the doorbell rang. I groaned and walked sleepily to the door. When I opened it, I saw a boy, with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. Yes, you guessed it. None other than Chad Dylan Cooper was smiling at me at the doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Couldn't stay away from M'lady." He chuckled.

"Oh, of course." I laughed.

"**I love the way you laugh**. You know that?" Chad asked.

"Aww, thank you Chaddy." I cooed.

He laughed, and pulled me on the couch, back to where I started. He smirked, and grabbed my bagel and plopped in his mouth.

"Chad! I was going to eat that!" I whined.

"Oh, oops. Sorry." He grinned.

I laughed, as I tackled him to get my food back.

"Get off of me, Sonny!" He laughed.

I swiftly got up, shook off all the Chad Germs and sat down on the couch, acting like nothing happened.

"Not funny Munroe." He said firmly, trying hard not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"It was to me." I giggled.

"Ah, I can't be mad at you. **You're laugh is too adorable**. You're too adorable." He said, defeated.

I smiled, and put my arms out for him to hug me. He came at me, but unexpectedly picked me up bridal style and swung me over his shoulders.

"CHAD! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

"All I can say, is payback suckahh!"

He took me into the bathroom and walked towards the toilet.

"Oh, you wouldn't!" I sneered.

"Oh, I think you know I would." He smirked.

I screamed, when he finally put me down.

"Okay, were even!" I laughed uncontrollably.

I sat back down on the couch, in Chad's lap, back to the normality of watching TV

**Soo...Did you like it? Please review! Thanks. :)**

_"Channylove12349 has terminated from this chapter to go...um I don't know what She's gonna do... Oh well, she's gone. Lets just put it that way. ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey Guys! Aren't you just so happy that it's finally summer vacation! Yay! No stupid school! Well, until September, when I shall be starting 8th Grade. ;) Okay, so today there was a huge severe thunderstorm and I sat in my garage and watched the whole thing. It was super oober cool! ;) The wind blew branches off the trees and the thunder was really loud! (Well, there goes softball practice...) Well now its sunny outside, so I'm good. :) Well, anyways, onto the story!**

_"I dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers, which are... Imlikeoky (first to review my story!, Luv ya!), love channy 5678, DannySamLover20 (reviewed every singe chapter!), anonymous review from Karly The Kat, and x0xalexis8_

CPOV (Ha ha, this is a first!)

I was sitting on the living room couch, watching TV, when I realized something. I haven't taken Sonny on our first date yet. I mean, yeah, we have been out a couple of times, but they weren't officially dates. I pondered with some ideas on where I should take her, when I came up with the perfect idea. I called a bunch on numbers, set up some reservations, then I was all set. The last number I called, was Sonny's number. The phone rang, and rang, until finally she picked up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Sonshine. What's happening?" I asked, piddling my sweatshirt strings.

"Nothing really, why?" Sonny replied.

"I wanted to take you out tonight, on a date. **Our first date**." I chirped, smiling to myself.

"Uhhm, sure! That would be amazing, Chad. What time?"

"I'll pick you up around 6:30." I responded.

"Okay, see you then. Love you." She stated, loud and clearly.

"Love you too, bye." I said, as I hung up the phone.

I looked at the clock and realized it was already 6:00. I had a half an hour to get ready and pick up Sonny. I rushed up the stairs and scattered through my closet. I finally found a tux that my Uncle gave to me for my birthday last year. To my surprise, it still fit. I grabbed a light blue tie, and swung it around my neck. I found some nice black, dressy shoes and raced down the stairs, to only run into my mother.

"Chad honey, slow down...Boy, you look very handsome tonight. Where are you going?" She asked me, glaring at me head to toe.

"I'm taking Sonny out for our first date." I mumbled.

"Oh, well isn't that sweet. You kids have fun, and please be safe." She told me, with a worried look on her face.

"Mom, we'll be fine. Relax." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, well bye, and have fun."

"I kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door to my rusty, old pickup truck. I started the engine, and it wouldn't start. I tried again and again, but the truck just wouldn't start.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" I thought to myself as I ran back in the house.

"Back so soon?" My mother teased.

" Yes, my truck won't start, can I take your car?" I pleaded with my big puppy eye look.

"Yes you may, the keys are in the drawer over there by the fridge." She pointed out.

"Thanks."

I rummaged through the drawer until I finally found the keys. I ran out the door and jumped into my Moms' car. I started the engine and sped out of the driveway. I drove down the road and towards Sonny's house, only to get pulled over by the cops. Just great. I pulled over to the side of the road, and looked at the clock. Oh that's just great, its 6:30. I'm going to be super late. Wonderful.

The cop came out of his squad car and walked up to me with an annoyed look on his face. I rolled down my window and a wave of guilt crashed over me.

"Do you realize that you were going 25 miles over the limit?" The officer sneered at me.

"Yes, and I am terribly sorry, it's just I am late to picking up my-"

"Do you think I really care for your excuses?" He snapped.

"No, sir." I murmured.

"May I see your license please?" He asked.

I took out my license and showed it to him. He glared at it for a second and took out a small little notepad. He ripped a piece off and gave it to me.

"Here, have this paid by next week, or your license is revoked." He yelled at me.

I nodded slowly as he walked back to his car and drove off. I looked at the time and it was already 6:45. I was really late.

I slowly continued to drive down the road, finally reaching Sonny's house at 7:00. I ran out of the car and to her door. I knocked on the door and waited about a couple seconds before the door came rushing open.

"Oh, hi. Glad you could show up." She simply told me.

"Look, I am so so so sorry! I tried leaving my house, but my crappy truck wouldn't start, so I had to take my mom's car. Then as I was speeding down the road to come and pick you up, I got pulled over by a police officer and got a speeding ticket. I'm truly sorry." I said, running out of breath.

"Aww, that's okay. At least you showed up. Shall we?" She asked, extending her arm out towards me.

"We shall."

We then walked, arm in arm to my Mom's car, where we drove off to our destination.

When we finally showed up, Sonny's mouth dropped open wide.

It was at a gazebo, at a park that I rented out for just the two of us. I also got a waiter from a famous sushi restaurant to come and make food for us.

I lead Sonny to her seat and we sat and talked. It was very enjoyable. There was music playing from an orchestra that I hired, and the food was amazing. We shared some laughs and secrets that we had not told anyone else. It was then time to go, and I lead her back to the car and drove her home, slowly this time.

"Chad, I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you." She smiled, playing with her curly, black hair.

I smiled, and leaned in. She also leaned in. We were just about to share our first kiss, when her phone went off, right between us. She flipped her phone open and sighed.

"I have to go, my Mom's wondering where I am. Thank you for probably the best night of my life." She said, as she ran into the front door of her house.

I sighed, as I slowly walked back to the car, and drove home.

When I finally got home, I slipped into a pair of Pajamas and flopped down onto my bed. I took out my journal and decided to write about my first date in it.

_My first date with Sonny was probably the best night of my life. We got to know each other better_ _in that one night, versus the whole time that we've known each other. The one thing that I was bummed about though, _**_is that it was my first date with her, and I didn't kiss her. I so should' __have though_**_, but she ran too fast into the house before I even had a chance of catching her. But, that's okay I guess. I still had an unforgettable night, that I will remember for as long as I live. ;)_

I put my journal under my bed, slipped the covers over me, and then fell into a deep slumber.

**Okay, I so believe that this is the longest freaking chapter that I've written in my whole life on Fanfiction! Well, you guys definitely deserve it though! Please, I'm very much begging you to REVIEW! :)**

_"__Channylove12349 has terminated from this chapter to go and watch some awesome TV. If you can guess what she is going to watch, I will give you a shout out in the next chapter__" ;)_


End file.
